


The Year

by The Ancient Texts (Netbug009)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netbug009/pseuds/The%20Ancient%20Texts
Summary: He was forced to become whole.
Kudos: 4





	The Year

The moment he remembered who he was, he started counting the days again. Even if only for those last few seconds before losing himself to the him that actually existed, he remembered the number 365. For 365 days he hadn't existed. For 365 days he'd been everywhere from Organization 13 to a town that was just as fake as he was.

And all the memories, "real" or fake, felt exactly the same to him, as if trying to remind him that he could only fake having a discernible heart.


End file.
